Book 4 Chapter 06. Lava Lords
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 3000 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Rock' '' You retrace yesterday's steps heading west and down. The sweltering heat returns and soon you reach new tunnels to explore.'' :TRAVEL: 49 74 ?? 172 Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 81 122 ?? 284 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lava Tunnels The tunnels open into caverns and small rivulets of lava run into pools. "We must be getting closer to that great lava lake!" exclaims Fenn. :TRAVEL: 49 74 ?? 172 Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 81 122 ?? 284 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lava Tunnels The thought of exiting the caverns quickens your pace, and you almost run into a pair of living lava creatures as you round the next bend. :ATTACK: 49 74 ?? 172 Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 81 122 ?? 284 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lava Ancient, Lava Dweller Their fists come at you like warhammers as you attempt to outmaneuver them in the cramped tunnel. '' :ATTACK: 49 74 ?? 172 Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 81 122 ?? 284 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lava Lord, Lava Dweller ''"I think I prefer the demons to these creatures!" shouts Fenn as he stays just out of reach. '' :ATTACK: 49 ?? ?? 172 Energy Quest Awards 210 - 390 Gold XP: 81 ?? ?? 284 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lava Lord, Lava Ancient 'Hard Place' '' More of the strange creatures emerge from a great pool of lava as you and Fenn push the battle into a large cavern. :ATTACK: 50 75 ?? 175 Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 82 123 ?? 287 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lava Hurler, Lava Dweller, Lava Ancient "The good news is it would seem we're nearing our goal." Fenn hollers above the clash of steel and stone. '' :ATTACK: 50 75 ?? 175 Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 82 123 ?? 287 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lava Lord, Lava Hurler, Lava Dweller ''"Yes, but the bad news is the damn mountain seems to want us buried within it." You holler back. :ATTACK: 50 75 ?? 175 Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 82 123 ?? 287 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lava Ancient, Lava Lord, Lava Hurler You wonder whether these creatures could indeed be a part of the mountain itself or just vile stone tainted by the demonic influence of this land. :ATTACK: 50 75 ?? 175 Energy Quest Awards 245 - 455 Gold XP: 82 123 ?? 287 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lava Hurler, Lava Dweller, Lava Ancient, Lava Lord 'Romm' '' Drenched in sweat, your deft strokes find the weak points in the creatures' rocky exteriors.'' :ATTACK: 51 77 ?? 179 Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 83 125 ?? 291 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lava Lord, Lava Hurler Finally, there is but a single creature left to dispatch - at least from what you can see. '' :ATTACK: 51 77 ?? 179 Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 83 125 ?? 291 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lava Dweller, Lava Ancient ''"Rommmmmm." You could swear the creature's lips didn't move yet you could clearly hear its voice in your head. :ATTACK: 51 77 ?? 179 Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 83 125 ?? 291 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Romm You and Fenn exit the cavern in silence hoping that this tunnel leads you to the surface even if a host of demons are waiting. :TRAVEL: 51 77 ?? 179 Energy Quest Awards 280 - 520 Gold XP: 83 125 ?? 291 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Lava Tunnels 'The Exit' Muscles aching from the grueling battle you long for the cool comfort of the forest. "I suppose it's too late to turn back now," says Fenn with a smirk. "Oh c'mon. Now where would be the fun in that? I haven't even gotten the chance to slay another demonlord." < Chapter 5 - Book 4 - Chapter 7 > Category:Quest Category:Book 4